Star Wars: A Different Look
by TinyTornado
Summary: What would have happened if Anakin didn't turn to the dark side? pls Read and review, constructive critism is welcomed.


A/N I do not own Star wars, though it would be nice if I need, just think... all that money and fame, but ah well, I'll just wave a pretty flag and cheer on George Lucas.

What would have Happened if Anakin Hadn't turned to the dark side?

Introduction

"In the name of the Galactic Senate of the Republic, you are under arrest, Chancellor." Mace Windu, flanked by other council members, confronted the Supreme Chancellor, sitting unperturbed at his desk, despite the mood of the group confronting him.

"Are you threatening me, Master Jedi?" Palpatine sneered.

"The Senate will decide your fate." Windu's words were filled with the bitter edge of winter.

A fire gleamed in Palpatine's eyes. "I am the Senate!"

"Not yet!" The blade of his sword flicked up, stabbing at Palpatine's throat, backing up his words.

Palpatine slowly rose, snatching his saber from beneath his robes, menace coloring every movement. "It's treason, then." Suddenly, he launched himself at the Jedi. In a matter of moments, the Jedi were viciously cut down. The violence of the surge took Windu back; he recovered quickly, but not quickly enough. His dead comrades surrounded him, and he was flung into a wall by an unseen hand. Rolling to his feet, he held back Palpatine's second onslaught, only to have the panaromic window explode outward as the Chancellor's blade struck it.

Anakin Skywaker burst into the room, his panic and rage flooding the room, just in time to see Windu gain the upper hand in his duel, forcing Palpatine down.

Oblivious to Anakin, he knew only that this conflict must be won here, now. "You are under arrest, my Lord!"

Palpatine had felt the fear flooding from Anakin, fear for him, fear for his wife, fear for himself at losing her. Fear that could be twisted, used.

"Anakin! I told you it would come to this. I was right." He made his voice weaker. "The Jedi are taking over."

"You fool! The oppression of the Sith will never return. Your plot to regain control of the Republic is over. You have lost." His last words were punctuated and abrupt with conviction.

"No! No! You will die!" Vileness creeped into his voice as he raised his hands like claws. Lightning shot out of his hands, only to be blocked by Windu's blade. The backlash from the energy weapon weakened him, but he couldn't lose now. He was close, so close...

"He is a traitor, Anakin." He spoke as if on the edge of his grave, playing all of the boy's fear against him. Despite his weakening power, he held on to the flow.

"He's the traitor. Stop him!" Windu knew what the SIth was trying to do; turn Anakin against the Jedi, against even himself. This had turned from a battle to save the Senate: it was now a battle over a soul.

"Come to your senses, boy. The Jedi are in revolt. They will betray you, just as they betrayed me. You are not one of them, Anakin. Don't let him kill me." He played his one advantage that he knew would allow him win. "I am the pathway to power. I have the power to save the one you love. You must choose. You must stop him."

"Don't listen to him, Anakin." Windu felt calm fly away from him as fear gripped him. He could loose this. He must not loose this. Anakin was close, so close now. He could see fear beginning to win out over his resolve to be right. His love for Padme, his mistrust of the Jedi, they were combining forces now.

"Help me! Don't let him kill me. I can't hold on any longer." He moaned, crawling weakly away from Windu. He didn't have to fake much of the weakness now as he let the lightning fade back to himself. Ignoring the pain, he felt his own body withering. "I can't... I can't give up. Help me... I am weak, I'm too weak. Don't kill me. I give up. I'm dying. I can't hold any longer." He was not beyond begging, not now. There was too much at stake.

"You Sith disease. I am going to end this once and for all." The violet blade edged closer to Palpatine's neck.

"Anakin- please don't let him kill me."

"You can't kill him, Master." Anakin spoke for the first time, his voice laced with tightly held emotion. "He must stand trial."

Windu looked at Anakin for the first time, pleading silently that the boy would hold on to his emotion for just a few more moments. There is no emotion, there is peace, he recited for the both of them. "He has too much control of the Senate and the Courts. He's too dangerous to be kept alive."

Palpatine broke in. "I'm too weak. Don't kill me, please."

"It is not the Jedi way-"

Windu raised his sword a fraction, preparing to do what should not be done, what must be done.

"He must live-"

Palpatine was panting now. The fear was so thick in the room, fear coming from all of them now. It had been centuries since he had last felt true fear, but he felt it now. "Please, don't."

"We need him!" The unspoken I need him echoed in the room.

His blade swung downward as Anakin sprung forward, slashing off the Master's hand. In a flash, the weak, begging Palpatine was gone, replaced by all the horrible glory of the Dark Side. One blast of force lightning, and Windu was flung out into the sky of Corascant. "Power! Ultimate power!" He screamed after the corpse of his hated enemy, the fool who thought he could defeat him.

HIs face, a crippling mast of evil, confronted Anakin, sure of his victory just moments away. Anakin couldn't see his friend, the man he thought had been his friend, behind those menacing yellow eyes. "What have I done?"

"You did what you had to." Sidious knew that he must comfort Anakin, allay his guilt of betrayal, or Anakin would never be his to control.

"No, I did not." Anakin lit is saber and charged forward.

Sidious felt a single moment of dissapointment that Anakin had not turned, but only a moment. He pressed the call switch on his wrist and leaped out of the window.

Anakin just barely managed to halt his charge before catapaulting himself after the escaping figure...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N I wrote this years ago, posted it even, but I deleted it, this is now where I will put all my story's.  
I Might add a chapter or two to give this story a somewhat completeness to it, but might take awhile, so Stick around!


End file.
